


Sateen jälkeen

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Tonks kietoi kätensä Hannahin ympärille heidän astellessa verkkaan märkää asfalttia.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Raapalepuuroa [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Sateen jälkeen

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2011 Finin viikkoficlethaasteeseen, jonka pakollisista sanoista käytin seuraavia: pyöriä, viisi, kiemura, lapanen, asfaltti ja musta. Tasan 300 sanaa.
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä esiosana [Tulokas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025465). Tämä pari myös esiintyy taka-alalla ficissä [B-suunnitelma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350542) (K-18), siinä hieman kuumemmissa merkeissä!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Hannah hulahti vihreisiin liekkeihin ja pyöri vinhasti hormiverkon imussa. Hän piteli huivia kasvoillaan, mutta silti hänen silmänsä valuivat vettä hänen tuiskahtaessaan Vuotavaan noidankattilaan. Hän kirosi itsekseen ja suunnisti suoraan vessaan. Onneksi hän oli saapunut ajoissa.

Pikaisen korjailun jälkeen hän astui jälleen baarin puolelle.

"Pistetäänkö kermakalja?" Tom kysyi. Hannah nyökkäsi ja istui tiskin ääreen.

"Minulla on treffit", hän paljasti Tom-sedälleen, kun tämä kaatoi hänen lasinsa täyteen kuohuvaa, hunajaisenkultaista juomaa.

"Niin sitä pitää!" Tom taputti Hannahia poskelle ja iski silmäänsä.

Hannah virnisti iloisesti ja vilkaisi kelloa. Vielä viisi minuuttia. Hän kääntyi, nojasi tiskiin ja tuijotti ovea, jonka pitäisi avautua hetkenä minä hyvänsä.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tonks päästi suustaan sarjan raskaita kirouksia. Hänen kaavunhelmansa ei suostunut eheytymään! Hänen hermonsa olivat muutenkin sykkyrällä ja vatsansa oudosti kiemuralla, sillä monen viikon kursailun jälkeen hän oli saanut Hannahin lähtemään treffeille. Hän ravisteli sauvaansa ja tähtäsi kieli suupielestä pilkottaen ratkennutta saumaa.

_"Entistus!"_

Vihdoin ja viimein helma asettui, ja Tonks huokaisi helpotuksesta. Sitten hän huomasi, paljonko kello oli.

"Pahus!"

Hän veti viittansa ylleen, sulloi sormensa lapasiin ja ryntäsi ovesta ulos repäisten jälleen kaapunsa helman ovenpielen irtonaulaan. Ehdittyään muutaman metrin päähän hän puristi silmänsä kiinni, keskittyi ja katosi.

Hän ilmiintyi Lontoon sivukujalle ja pinkaisi juoksuun kohti kadun toisella puolen häämöttävää Vuotavaa noidankattilaa.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tonks kietoi kätensä Hannahin ympärille heidän astellessa verkkaan märkää asfalttia. He olivat syöneet romanttisen illallisen puolipimeässä bistrossa ja sen jälkeen nauraneet itsensä kipeiksi vanhalle noitaelokuvalle. Hannah olisi halunnut vielä tanssimaan, mutta oli Tonksin helpotukseksi tyytynyt öiseen kävelyretkeen Hyde Parkissa.

Kun he saapuivat perille, Hannah astui alimmalle rapulle ja kääntyi katsomaan Tonksia. Tämä nojautui hitaasti lähemmäs ja suuteli Hannahia, kevyesti, pehmeästi, kiusoittelevasti. Kun hän ikuisuuden kuluttua vetäytyi taemmas, Hannahin suljetut silmät värisivät ja tämän mustat ripset loivat varjoja kalpeille poskille.

"Nähdään huomenna", Tonks sanoi ja astui askeleen taemmas.

Hannah avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja kun hän puhui, hänen äänestään kuulsi lupaus.

"Huomenna."


End file.
